


I'll Always Love You

by shadowsamurai



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's leaving. It's for the best. Doesn't mean she likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to and including Season 7, especially Episode 1, 'Missing Persons, Part 1'. The story takes place during the opening scene, before we see Boyd in his office.  
> All lyrics used belong to Whitney Houston.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

 

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

*If I should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way*

Boyd sat in the taxi, watching Sarah walking towards the airport terminal, her head held high, no falter in her step. He sighed. He was certain, he was s*ure*, she was the one he wanted. He thought he'd finally found someone to care about, and to hold on to when times got rough. But obviously he'd been wrong. Neither of them were willing to compromise, to give up their lives, not even for each other.

Sarah knew that as soon as she was inside the terminal, or as soon as the taxi left, taking Boyd away from her, she would break down.

*And I will always love you  
I will always love you  
You, you, my darling you*

She also knew, without looking, that the taxi was still there, and she had to stop herself from turning and running back to it. From throwing herself into Boyd's arms and promising him anything just so they could keep seeing each other. But she wouldn't. Sarah knew she was doing the right thing; walking away without looking back was the only option left to her.

*Bittersweet memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So goodbye, please don't cry*

As she entered the terminal, Sarah thought back over everything, wondering, if they were supposed to be in love, why they couldn't make their relationship. But deep down, she knew why. She'd seen the way *she* had looked at her, and at Boyd. And Sarah had seen the looks Boyd had given back, although she doubted he had acknowledged, or even noticed, the obvious feelings he had for his colleague.

*We both know I'm not what you, you need*

Boyd hadn't come running after Sarah, even though she said not to, and that one act told her everything she needed to know. In a way she wanted to hate him, but she couldn't. Sarah knew Boyd hadn't done any of this on purpose.

*I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you dreamed of  
And I wish to you joy and happiness  
But above all this, I wish you love*

Sarah sat in the airport lounge, tears streaming down her face. She received many concerned looks, but she ignored everyone, her gaze glued to photo in her hands. It had taken her so long to persuade Boyd to get someone to take their picture together, but Sarah wasn't disappointed with the results. And though it had been a minor miracle acquiring the photo, it now belonged to the past. Running her finger over Boyd's smiling face one last time, Sarah kissed the photo quickly before ripping it into four and throwing it in to the nearest rubbish bin. It was time to move on.

*And I will always love you  
I will always love you*

FIN


End file.
